elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberate the Limeware
or 1500 |faction = |type = Miscellaneous |id = EB_Shipment }} Liberate the Limeware is a miscellaneous quest available in . The questgiver Alarvyne Indalas runs the Glassworker's Hall in Vivec City and has had trouble lately to get hold of Dwarven limeware. Background Alarvyne Indalas sells fine glassware in her store in the St. Delyn Canton in Vivec. She used to sell exotic items, but that trade has suffered due to trade restrictions and the unfair activities of the East Empire Trading Company merchant Bolrin. Alarvyne claims that he has been manipulating the prices and is holding back the selling licenses for the products in question. Hence, the Glassworker's Hall has run low on these precious wares. Alarvyne hopes for the Nerevarine to help her restock some of the items. She knows of a shipment of Dwarven limeware currently held in Ebonheart on a ship called Chun-Ook. She asks the Nerevarine if they would "recover" the probably heavely guarded items for her unnoticed. She promises a generous payment of 1500 for this slightly dubious service. Quick walkthrough *Accept Alarvyne Indalas' request of stealing the Dwarven limeware. *''Optional'': Talk to Boldrin *Enter Chun-Ook and steal the limeware unseen *Return to Alarvyne to deliver the limeware OR bring the limeware to Boldrin Detailed walkthrough When the Nerevarine accepts the task, Alarvyne warns them to look out for fakes. She expects the Nerevarine to find 10 pieces of bowls and cups. The Nerevarine should now head to Ebonheart. Here, they could confront Boldrin with Alarvyne's accusations, or they could directly proceed to the ship to try and steal the limeware. If confronting Boldrin, he will claim to know nothing of a shipment of Dwarven limeware and says he will not believe such a thing until he has seen proof. Anyway, the Nerevarine will need to locate the ship Chun-Ook and force entry. They will need to pick a level 25-locked trapdoor. There is a guard patrolling, and the shipmaster Nevosi Hlan stands on deck. Inside, another trapdoor with a level 30 lock must be overcome. Two guards are complicating matters. The limeware consists of five limeware bowls and the same number of limeware cups and are stored inside a crate in the belly of the ship. Once in possession of the valuable items, the Nerevarine can either return to Alarvyne as agreed, or deliver the goods to Bolrin to prove the illegal activities. If they choose to address Bolrin, he will thank the Nerevarine for uncover the truth and state that the guard will pay for this. He takes the Dwarven limeware from the Nerevarine and pays them 500 for his honesty, advising them nevertheless to keep their distance from his ships in the future. If the Nerevarine returns the goods to Alarvyne Indalas as agreed at the beginning, she will pay the promised 1500 for the Dwarven limeware. Reward *1500 if the Nerevarine returns the Dwarven limeware to Alarvyne as agreed. *500 if the Nerevarine decides to bring Bolrin the Dwarven limeware. Journal ru:Алебастровые изделия Category:Morrowind: Side Quests